When Two Worlds Collide: One-Shot!
by chachingmel123
Summary: Second entry to decide which one-shot I should make into a full story.
1. Chapter 1

WHEN TWO WORLD COLLIDE: ONE SHOT!

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Summary: In which a fan girl, is granted way too much power and becomes a god, she decides to bring the world 'Prisoner' to life, creating an alternate world. After all, who didn't wouldn't want a demon Sho Fuwa and Kuon Hizuri kissing their feet? However what she didn't realize was that being gifted with magic, would eventually lead to somebody crossing the barrier between the two worlds, unfortunately for her it was Sho and Kuon.

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

"So let me guess, I'm dead" Fien Voordes said, dressed in her PJ's and in front of her, were two giant floating heads. "It figures, I've always known that one of my ex-friends would be the death of me"

You see, she had a habit of making friends with people that weren't quiet well in the head, what could she say?

Crazy people were naturally drawn to her.

"Good, than you know, one of your my friends broke into your apartment and stabbed you to death" One of the female large heads said, as Fien shrugged at finding out how she died.

However ever since she realized that one of her favorite manga's was going to make her wait ten or so more years before the main characters finally hooked up, she had been feeling dead inside, but that still didn't stop her from checking every month for the next issue.

"So where are you sending me?" Fien said, "Heaven or hell, Reincarnated or will I become one with the universe?" She said, the heads were thinking, she was taking her death rather well.

In face she was taken it abnormable well, usually a soul would be shouting and screaming, begging to be given one more shot at life, trying to revive themselves even though it was too late.

However this soul appeared to be special.

One of a kind.

"Actually... we're here to offer you a job. We are currently looking for a new god to replace one of our own" The male head said, "You see, this current god wants to die and we can't convince him otherwise. The only way for a god to die is if another person takes their place. He is sick and tired of living for eternity and considers it as his prison...so we are in the market for a new god."

"And why would you offer me this? Fien said, she was just a soul.

"Because we're desperate enough to look for a normal mortal girl soul to replace an all powerful god" The female head said, and they were really scraping the bottom of the barrel here.

"I see..." She said, "And what would one get if they become god?" What was in it for her?

"Well you will be gifted immortality, for one thing." The male began, however sensing it clearly wasn't enough, he said. "You are also allowed to create your own world in which you would rule over, you can either decide not to interfere with your own creations, like most gods do or live life like a queen until you get bored"

And Fien had to say.

"I'LL TAKE IT!"

"Wait, don't you have any questions about your responsibilities?" The female said.

"I don't care, you had me at creating my own world" Fien said, thinking they would tell her the detail later. "And I know just the world I want to create, so where do I sign to become a god?"

And both the heads suddenly looked at each other, suddenly regretting saying anything in the first place, but she was all they got right now to fill in the role, no matter how pitiful it was.

Suddenly a large brown parchment appeared in front of her with a large quill.

"Who uses quills anymore?" Fien said, what was this, 2001?

"Just sign" The female head said, as Fien took the quill and wrote her name on a dotted line.

Suddenly Fien began to glow and the next, she felt like she had been hit by a car making her black out and when she finally woke up, she was sitting in a blank white space, on top of her head was a halo and on her back were tiny white wings, she wore a white robe instead of her racing car PJ's.

Apparently being a god made sure she was styling.

But most importantly, Fien could feel the power coursing through her veins, she felt like she could do anything, imagine anything and it would happen.

She would create a world she would rule over, and nothing while stop her! And she know just the world she would create, in the troublesome manga she read, there was one part that really stuck out to her.

The part where two of the main character worked together for a music video and dress up as an angel and demon, even though they clearly hated each other, and everybody else was hilariously misunderstanding their feelings for one another.

She had loved that part, it made her wonder what the world would have been like if it wasn't just a one time thing and there was actually a whole world based on it.

A world where angels and demons roamed the earth, a world were Kyoko and Sho were their assigned characters, a world where Kuon was a demon as well and she had both of them falling at her feet.

Because who hadn't fantasized about doing it with Kuon Hizuri or Sho Fuwa to a much, much, much, lesser extent.

The idea of losing her virginity to a guy who put models shown on Magazines to shame was very appealing to her.

The image of demon Sho Fuwa on top of her, look at her with those sexy red colored eyes and that doll like face, as he reached in and started leaving a trail of kisses down her neck, was enough to make any girl squeal because demon Sho Fuwa was as hot as hell.

And if she made sure his personality never resembled the grade A bastard, than it would be all that much better for her.

So she began to push the power within her outwards, she imagined hard what she wanted to create, she created a world where humans, angels and demons exists side by side with each other, all under one supreme being.

Her.

When she opened her eyes, she was delighted to find she was in a very comfortable bed, right on top of her was what she envisioned, a very sexy pointed eared, very naked Sho Fuwa or should she call him, Blezihro, one of her favorite lover?

And what followed next, was the most mind blowing night of her life as he showed her how incredible a Demon stamina was in bed, while treating her like the queen she was.

And as much as she wanted to get pregnant with his child, she didn't think she was mother material and she couldn't risk any of her child trying to off her in hopes of taking over.

She kissed a sleeping Blezihro who while unconscious kissed back, recognizing the touch of his god, his silver hair was entracing and she couldn't believe her majestic he looked.

 _So this is what a manga character would look like if they were real,_ she thought, he was bewitchingly pretty, and she was sure, all the women living near her would be all over him, young or old.

Talent agency's would be throwing themselves at him and would leave him alone until he signed.

She carrassed his hair than his face before she decide to stretch and get ready for the day, it was handy being a god, with a snap of her fingers, she looked like she had just walked onto a catwalk.

Her long curly silver hair flowing, she made herself a being that could entrance any man with a snap of her fingers.

And once she walked through those large doors, she found her being greeted with a thousand people bowing to her, human, demon and angel, it didn't matter, they all showed her respect.

 _Now this was more like it,_ she thought as she walked down the corridor before she thought, _what was doing?_

She could just float instead of walk, so she did, she made sure her feet never touched the ground as she made it to her important meeting with the rest of this worlds rulers.

She approached the hall of rulers and the doors opened automatically for her, to reveal three other individuals.

One person represented the human fraction.

Another person represented the angel fraction while the last represent the demon fraction, the air was thick between all three of them, clearly they don't get along well with each other.

The one who represented the human fraction bore a startling resemblance to Kuu Hizuri from the manga Skip Beat, except for his eyes, they looked nowhere near as nice or kind instead it was more of a beast who was ready to fight at any given moment, he was wearing old fashioned clothes with a hoop earring on his right ear.

What she was looking at, was an extremely different Kuu Hizuri, who had lived through battles despite his extremely privileged life.

All three of them stood up, having sensed her presence and said.

"All-queen"

She passed them and went to sit in her highly important throne chair that made everybody else's look like garbage in comparison, she than sat down, bracing herself and said.

"You may now begin"

And that's when the complaints started, the angels kept on finding some of their things missing and every time, one of their goes missing, the Demons always seem to gain something.

The humans were complaining about how they were constantly being looked down up as inferior because they couldn't fly or don't have that potent of magic, even though they invented things to solve both these problems.

The demons were complaining that, why does every time something goes wrong or goes missing, people first to accuse the Demons, was it black they had black wings?

It was blatant prejudice!

So it was safe to say that without her presence and the impact it had in this world, all three sides would have been at war with each other.

"First off" She said, drawing all three of their attention immediately."There should be a full investigation whenever something goes missing within the angel fraction, you don't know if there are thieves hiding amongst you, so don't be so quickly point the finger at the demons"

"Thank you" The man who represent the demon fraction said.

"Now the demon fraction, you should know people would suspect your kind no matter what" She said, and the man would have given her a look if she wasn't god. "Your kind is known for mischief and you can't help but find trouble everywhere you go and maybe some of the allegation against your kind, might turn out to be true and you need to come to terms with that"

And the angel represent gave the guy a smug look.

"As for the human fraction...your weak so get over it" She said, making the Kuu look alike purse his lips. "But your highly admirable despite you limitations, you can easily shut anybody up if they think they have advantage over you, so don't take anything the other races say to heart." Before getting up, signaling that the meeting was pretty much over. "Now if you excuse me, I've got some sightseeing to do" leaving them in a flash.

That was their queen for you, always trying to escape from her duties.

Fien found herself in a large beautiful guardian on a floating rock, in the middle was a outdoor house, inside it was a figure who was peering out of the wind, black wings were full and spread out, it gave the figure a terrifying image and yet people couldn't help but be drawn to it.

She approached him, to reveal it was indeed another one of her favorites, this man was the alternate version of the person Kuon Hizuri, except for, he had naturally black hair and it was long, he wasn't the son of the Human, how could he be when he reeked of a demon?

The man turned around sensing a presence behind him, he smiled gently when he saw it was her before planting a kiss on her lips, which quickly became deeper as she allowed him permission to the insides of her mouth.

They both know how this was going to go down.

He waited for permission to strip her and she allowed him to do so before he got naked as well, exposing his god like body.

There was several inked tattoos all over his body, the one most noticeable ones were the one's going across his neck, and his palms, they were actually magical runes but they were also a sign that he belonged to her, in not only on body but also in soul.

This man had yet to meet this worlds Kyoko.

He had yet to meet the innocent little angel, who was just plain weird but would bring out the best and worst in him and push his emotions to the edge and beyond.

And that meant, currently, she was occupying his heart, she was the only one who could draw out his emotions and she was the most important thing in the world to him.

She was his Kyoko.

And she wondered how long it would last.

Well, at least she could enjoy him while she could.

She know many women would kill to be in her position.

And scene!

The second One-shot is finally up, so what do you think. I think the third one-shot would be up around Friday because tomorrow is homework day and I need to focus on school work.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I bet you weren't expecting this.

Originally this was purely supposed to be a one shot but before I know it, I had already written three chapters, so I've decided to host this story on my other Fanfiction account: ChachingCrusher, chapter 2 is already up and tomorrow chapter 3 will be uploaded.

Love.

Mel.


End file.
